A Sketched Future
by Avi Halliwell
Summary: Changed future with some unexpected turns. When Piper dies, leaving a broken Chris, Phoebe discovers a sketchpad filled with horrors drawn by Chris. Magnificent images of the unchanged future, & his dreams, or should I say, memories? T just in case
1. Chapter 1

A?N Okay, IK I have other stories i need to be writing, and IK this is really short, but it was just stuck in my head and i need to see how it plays out! **BEFORE you read, there are things you need to know:**

-This is the changed future!!!

-Chris is 16, Wyatt 18, and Melinda is 5

-Although changed future, Piper still passed away

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!!! (BUT I WISH I DID SO THAT THERE WERE MORE SEASONS)

* * *

Phoebe's heart soared as she stood in shock at the sight before her. The broken boy sat at his desk hunched over, fingers clutching a charcoal pencil. The headphones on his iPod blared music she could hear from the doorframe. Normally, she would yelled at him that he could damage his hearing, but she just stood there watching him do something he hadn't done since Piper's death. A death they thought they prevented after Chris had gone back in time, a different Chris from the one that stood before her, one that was a neurotic white lighter from the future. The door creaked a bit as she accidentally opened it farther, causing his to take out the headphones as turn his head.

"Hey, what you up to?" Phoebe tried saying as if she wasn't watching him the entire time.

"Nothing," He replied, pushing behind him to get the sketchpad in a spot not seen by Phoebe. "Privacy ever mean a thing to you? I'm 16, knock next time."

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you had any laundry." She said, using her cover. The truth was, she was there to check up on him. Ever since the event a few weeks ago, he'd been a mess.

"Paige did the laundry yesterday, but nice try." He said as he orbed away. Leaving Phoebe alone in his room. She walked across the dark green carpet to the big black wooden desk sitting in front of a window. Right in the center was indeed the book, closed. Feeling slightly intrusive and sneaky, she grabbed it and put it in her laundry basket. Walking down the stairs, Phoebe found Chris downstairs playing video games with Wyatt.

"Hey, Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt greeted, not looking up as she saw something explode on screen.

"Haven't I told you not to play those games in front of your sister? They keep her up all night with the all of the bloody images."

"Not my fault, she can always move. Can't you Mel?" Wyatt asked the little 5-year-old brunette sitting on the floor playing with an antique Barbie doll. She looked at Wyatt, with his determined glaze towards the screen trying to blow up for zombies than Chris. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Ever think I want to play with you?" She sat plump, brushing the hair back on her doll.

"Video games or Barbie's?" Chris asked, laughter along the lines of his voice.

"Because I'm sure Wyatt would be a pretty good prince charming for Cinderella, don't you?"

"Damn it, Chris!" Wyatt yelled in defeat as the word loser flashed across the side of his screen.

"Wy, can you play with me, please? Mary needs a date to the prom and I don't want to have to play ken _again_." She begged, thrusting a male Barbie towards him.

"Do I have to?" Wyatt wined to his younger sibling.

"Come on, Wyatt, you really going to say no to that puppy dog face? Chris taunted. With a death glare towards Chris, he threw the wireless controller at him and went to go sit by her. His eighteen-year-old body sat down as he grabbed the doll. Chris just shook his head in amusement as he turned a movie on.

Phoebe was safely in the laundry room now, a room she knew neither Chris nor Melinda nor Wyatt would ever go into. Setting the basket on top the washing machine, she propped herself up on the dryer. She opened the sketchbook to the first page. She was mesmerized and terrified at the same time. The magnificently drawn horrors were in such detail she felt her stomach churn. They were drawings of them. Being _slaughtered_ by an evil power. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who the man in black, with curly hair and clear eyes was. _Wyatt_. These weren't just sketches of terror, they were sketches of the old future.

* * *

SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE RESPONSE I GET, SO EVEN IF YOU HATE IT, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this chapter is up! I was so surprised at how many reviews/story alerts I got! THANK YOU! I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

* * *

She viewed them in the order they were drawn, starting with pictures of demon attacked against the family to potions being brewed to full on murders of loved ones. There were drawing of torture and combat in grave detail. Each picture, the people seemed to get older. Hearing Wyatt walking into the kitchen only feet away from the room she was in, she shut the book and shoved it back into the basket.

"AUNT PHOEBE!" An angry voice came from upstairs. Only moments later, familiar blue orbs appeared in front of her. Chris has a pissed look about him as he glared at her. "Where is it?"

"Where's what, Sweety?" Phoebe tried calming him down. She could feel his anger, which gave her satisfaction knowing he hadn't taken the empathy-blocking potion this month yet.

"Save the crap and hand it over. I know you have my book." His hands were crossed over his chest as he starred her down. Even at 16, Chris still held the height advantage by about 4 or 5 inches. She dug it out and handed it over. "Did you look through it?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Did you?" He asked forcefully, suddenly being very protective of the book.

"No," She fibbed. After all, if she admitted it not only would he be mad at her for the rest of his life, but also she would either have to a) Tell him about the other future or b) send him to therapy to play the concerned aunt on why he would draw those images. He tried to sense if she was lying, but eventually bought into it.

"Thank god," He mumbled. "Sorry, I just don't like people invading my privacy."

"I can understand that. When I was your age I would do anything just to stop Pi-"_per from looking through my stuff._ She stopped mid phrase as she noticed Chris tense up at the mentioning of Piper.

"I've got to go," He swallowed hard while speaking and walked out of the room, book in his right hand. When he left she just couldn't stop thinking that everyone she had grown up with were gone, replaced by new family.

Upstairs, Chris hid the sketchpad under his bed, which was in the corner, and flopped onto it. He laid, staring up at the numerous band posters and bumper stickers stuck to his ceiling. Eventually, he drifted into a slumberous state.

_"You can't hide from me, Christopher." A demonic voice rang through his ears. Crutching behind a burning trashcan, a battle hard Chris felt the electricity running through his right arm, matching his adrenaline level. He jumped up and shocked his opponent before looking at his face. It was Wyatt: A long, curly, blonde hair, black clothing, evil Lord Wyatt. Wyatt deflected the attack with a sigh and telekinetically brought him into the air. Chris was caught into a chokehold. _

_ "Patty…. Run," Chris managed to choke out as a terrified, dirty, and injured eleven-year-old girl ran across the ally into the ghost town previously known as San Francisco. A furious Wyatt threw an energy ball at Chris' stomach the same time he let go of his throat. It hit Chris vitally and he screamed in protest. _

_ "You let her go!" Wyatt yelled at his younger brother._

_ "She's the only family we have left!" Chris shouted back, gaining the strength to stand, heavily panting. _

_ "Weakness! Why can't you see? She's weak!"_

_ "She's eleven." Chris reasoned. _

_ "I only spare your life in hope that you join me one day."_

_ "I. Will. Never. Join. You." Chris spat out and orbed away, leaving an annoyed Wyatt._

Chris jolted awake sweating. Looking at the clock on his desk, he relaxed. He was only asleep for 2 minutes. Running his hand through his hair, he sat up and reached under his bed for the book. Wyatt sat in his room on the other side of Chris' wall. He was leaning against the royal blue walls with toes grabbing the shaggy black carpet bellow him. In his hand was a picture frame from his graduation. It was a picture of him, Chris, Melinda, and their mom just four days before the event. Leo's thumb had gotten in the way while he was taking the picture, so the lower right corner was blocked off, but it made Wyatt love the picture even more. His stare was only interrupted when a tear landed on the glass.

_"Hey, Aunt Phoebe, Paige," Wyatt greeted as he passed them. He just gotten home and it was around 2 o' clock in the morning. "Why are you guys here? It's way past old people bed time." He joked._

_ "Oh, shut it. 42 is not that old of an age!" Phoebe denied._

_ "Wait until we hit fifty, then I'll let you rip on my age. I still have almost a decade left! By that time, Piper and Leo could be grandparents!" Paige pointed out. _

_ "So really, why are you guys here?" He asked again. Chris, who happened to be eating a slice of pizza walked in from the kitchen. _

_ "Demon hunting again." He responded. Piper came in from the bathroom and slapped Chris' hand. "Wha?"_

_ "Save some pizza for the rest of us, would you?" She fake scolded him. He just rolled his eyes and looked over to Wyatt._

_ "Where the Hell have you been? You look like someone threw an atomic bomb full of paint at you." He commented._

_ "Language! I don't want your sister to be hearing that." Leo said as he entered the room._

_ "Sorry." Chris apologized._

_ "And I was out paint balling with Natalie." Wyatt said as he wiped some of the drying blue paint off his cheek. _

_ "DEMON!" Chris shouted as he dodged fire thrown from the demon's hand. Leaning out of the way, the fire blasted past Chris hitting Piper. _

_ "Mom!" Chris and Wyatt yelled as soon as they knew what just happened. _

_ "Get the demon, I'll be fine." Piper coughed. Wyatt and Chris sprung into action and the demon was vanquished. Wyatt turned around to find Paige desperately trying to heal Piper, but the gods just wouldn't allow it. Wyatt felt his world crumble as everyone in the room fell to her side. Breathing out their last words to Piper, she began to move on. _

_ "I'm sorry. Please, don't go, I love you so much," Chris begged to the ghost rising above._

_ "Don't blame yourself, I love you all. I guess this just couldn't be prevented. Blessed be." Piper's ghost said and she faded away.

* * *

_

_Reviews are always welcome :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for updating so slowly!!! You've all been amazing by reviewing!!! I'm SORRY!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer" I don't own charmed

* * *

"And you're sure they are drawings from the old future?" Leo asked one more time just to make sure. He, Phoebe and Paige were all standing around the kitchen island at the Manor.

"Positive, Leo." Phoebe reassured. "That's not all, either."

"What could possibly be bigger than this?" Paige nearly shouted. She counted her blessings that Chris and Wyatt weren't up yet. Melinda was watching cartoons in the other room.

"He kept it from us. He's getting secretive. He's been completely neurotic the last few days, too. I'm worried about him."

"Well, did you get a read off of him?" Leo pondered.

"Yeah, that also surprised me. Something must be really jacking him if he forgot to take the potion. He's never forgotten, ever." Phoebe responded. "What do you think is triggering him to 'remember'?"

"Shh, I hear someone coming." Paige quickly hushed everyone and started to fake what the conversation was about. "Yeah, so then one my students actually had the nerve to prank call me last night! It's the summer, you'd think they have better things to do."

"Hah, I bet they got their report card yesterday. I know Chris' came." Leo took a sip of his coffee. "Right, Chris?"

"Uhhmmhhph." Groaned Chris. He was currently searching the fridge for something edible. His severe bed head made Phoebe snicker a bit. Obviously still half asleep, Chris made it to the table with a bowl of cereal and turned to face them. That's when Paige saw it.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She rushed over and sat across from him. She tilted his head up as she inspected it. His hand was quick to slapping hers away.

"What are you doing?" His sleepy voice said. He rubbed his glazy eyes and scratched his head.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us why your face is cut and bruised?" Leo demanded, suddenly sounding very fatherly. Chris' eyes widened. He became very shaky and frightened. "You okay?"

"That wasn't a dream?" He stammered out.

"What wasn't a dream?" Phoebe asked on tightened alert, she inched closer. Chris completely ignored her and orbed into the bathroom. He took of his black t-shirt and inspected himself in the mirror. All along his upper body was injured, bruised, and cut. He stared at his reflection flabbergasted.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" Wyatt asked worried, his bed head wasn't much better than Chris'. At that moment, Paige, Phoebe and Leo entered the hall outside the bathroom, looking in the door.

"I, I, I don't know." Chris gulped.

A few minutes later, they were gathered around the living room in a family meeting. Coop had now joined them, and Henry was watching all of their kids with Grandpa at his apartment.

"And you're sure you didn't go down to the underworld? It's okay if you did, I won't yell at you or anything." Leo demanded one more time.

"For the love of whoever, no. I did not go to the underworld." Chris responded, seriously ticked off.

"Are you sure? You could have like sleep-kicked ass," Wyatt offered, not really helping.

"Wait," Something went off in Chris' head.

"What? I was kidding when I said that…" Wyatt trailed off.

"No, shut up." Chris hushed him. "Last night. I, uh, had this dream. At least, I thought it was a dream. It had to be."

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Coop nearly shouted.

"I had a so-called dream about…"

"About what?" Phoebe asked, concerned. She had a feeling what was going to come out of his mouth; Something about the other future.

"It actually involved… Wyatt, you have to promise me something. That you're not going to kill me after I say this." Chris stared into Wyatt's confused eyes.

"Unless it was a bromance with me we're cool." He reassured, half jokingly.

"In my nightmare, you… you _murdered_ Mel." He managed to get out. Wyatts' heart almost topped beating. Tears were rimming his eyes. "I was trying to protect her, and you attacked me."

"I what?" His head was shaking. "Why, why would you dream about that? I would never…"

"Leo, I think we need to tell them." Phoebe whispered. He nodded.

"I've uh, actually had dreams like this before." Chris' voice broke the silence. "They've been happening ever since I got the power of premonitions. They all seem to be about Wyatt terrorizing the city."

"No! That's ridiculous. I would never in a million years harm anyone." Wyatt was furious.

"Maybe not, but the other you would." Leo's words caused a heavy scene of Wyatt and Chris to be both very confused, and an awkward feeling carried by the adults in the room.

* * *

**_REVIEW ALWAYS APPRECIATED _**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ALAS! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP! Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything already owned!!!!

* * *

"Other me?" Wyatt swallowed heavily, not rally understanding what was being said.

"As you know, a few years before Chris was born, the Titans attacked." Paige began.

"Yeah, you've told this story like a million times. That's how dad became an Elder." Chris said.

"We left a few parts out." Phoebe informed. "We didn't battle them alone."

"Yeah, I know, the traveler came to you guys to save Paige." Wyatt brushed off.

"You are right, a man from the future came to us, what you don't know is that that man was Chris." Leo explained to them. Chris' eyes widened.

"Wait, what? That makes no sense. Why would I do that?"

"You would have come in about two or three years. You came from a dark future. One where innocent people were terrorized daily, killed even. Families barely existed, and the Charmed Ones were dead. Leo and the Elders abandoned Earth, causing Magic to be exposed with demons raiding the city." Paige continued.

"How does that go back to me?" Wyatt demanded.

"You took over the world. You were the source. You controlled everything that happened." Phoebe said with silent tears.

"And you just thought to tell us now? I've been living my life getting these god-forbidden night terrors and you chose to tell now? It was _MY LIFE_. You figured you just weren't going to tell me? Ever think I wanted to know what was happening to me?" Chris sobbed in anger and then orbed away, leaving Wyatt to break on his own. Chris reappeared in the foyer of an English mansion. Its white walls were decorated with pictures and famous artwork.

"Chris?" A perplexed voice rose from around the corner. Chris turned around to face his girlfriend Anara. At 5' 6" the pale, dark haired beauty stood staring at Chris, who was still wearing just pajama pants. "What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Anna." He breathed out. She walked up to him held his face, realizing he was crying.

"What happened?" She asked, sympathetically. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a hug. His trembling bare chest warmed her through her thin t-shirt. He broke away, but not impolitely.

"What would you do if you found out you were living someone else's life and no one told you, even though they new?" His green orb glaze stared through her crystal blue one's.

"An? Whom are you talking to?" Another female voice came from the kitchen.

"Just Chris, Caroline." Anna called back to her older sister and then looked back at Chris. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Hm?" His head snapped back to her and then he shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok, come on, follow me it's been awhile since you've been over at the Gristen mansion." She headed up the grand staircase that was directly across from the front door while holding Chris' hand. Once they made it to the top, they took a right. Chris couldn't help but admire the incredible architecture as they went across a bridge, where they could over look the living room. The light pink walls made the white railing look elegant.

Chris and Anara went through a door and entered her room. Her room looked nothing like the rest of the house. She had red walls lined with old wooden book selves, filled to the brim. Her room was a circle, and on her ceiling, mirrored by her floor, was a pentagram. The bookcases were detached at every point. On one the five spaces was her bed. Her room also contained a sitting area and a desk. They sat down on the couch. Chris rested his feet up on the coffee table, covered in diaries and maps.

"So tell me, what's wrong?" She lifted her head to look up at him. She leaning against him, so it strained her neck a bit. He had his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the traveler?" Chris rested his chin at the top of her head.

"Of coarse." She replied. "I don't see how this applies, though."

"Anara," He used her full name, and she knew something terribly wrong was up. He only used her full name when he wanted to be _very_ serious. He took a deep breath. "I just found out that I _was_ the traveler and _Wyatt _was the great force of evil that needed to be stopped."

"Oh." She breathed out. Her mind raced remembering the story fully and substituted the original characters with Wyatt and Chris. It fit._ Perfectly.

* * *

_

_**Reviews always appreciated !**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, I apologize about what took me so long, but this chapter is a lot longer, so yeah. It's adding a side plot, but don't worry! I haven't forgotten the main plot!!!

Disclaimer same as always

* * *

Paige was pacing back and forth the living room, biting her nails. Leo was comforting Wyatt and Coop and Phoebe sitting together on the couch. Phoebe had a scrying crystal in her left hand.

"Chris!" Paige tried calling one more time.

"Paige, you can stop calling. If he hasn't come yet, he probably won't come anytime soon." Coop told her.

"Where is he? What if he's hurt? I can't even sense him! He's my charge!" Paige ranted.

"Paige." Phoebe intersected.

"What?" She breathed angrily.

"I've got him." Phoebe nodded to the map.

"Thank god." She walked over. "Where is he?"

"Gristen Mansion." She stared at Paige with an unsettling feeling rising within.

XXXXXXX

"Chris, don't let it get to you so badly. You're a hero, _my_ hero." Anna traced the indentations on his chest as she spoke. "Wait, what happened? How did you get these cuts and bruises?"

"I dreamt. I dreamt about the other me." He explained. "Turns out everything that happens to him, happens to me."

"You should really get someone to heal you." She encouraged sympathetically. Then, her eyes widened as she felt her heart break when she remember the story. "_Chris_,"

"Yeah?" He held her closer as she begun to shake.

"What happens when you get to the end of the story?" Her voice was trembling and there were tears threatening to fall. "When the traveler dies?"

XXXXXXX

"What the hell is he doing there?" Coop pressed.

"How does he even know them? What if he's hurt?" Leo freaked.

"What is he doing there? Does he have any idea how much trouble he is in?" Phoebe broke into hysterics. "God, with their preying methods, I hope he hasn't…"

"No, he's smarter than that. He wouldn't fall for either of them like that. Would he?" Leo's held a slightly terrified expression.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" Wyatt longed for answers.

"The Gristen Mansion is the home to the _Hirudo_,"

"Leech?" Wyatt translated.

"Bloodsuckers." She gave an unsettling feeling to everyone as she explained. "I'm afraid we may have a vampire to slay."

XXXXXXX

"Come on, don't cry. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to die. My aunts will figure it out." Chris stroked Anna's hair.

"I don't think I would be able to handle you dying or my life without you." She sat up from him and brought him into a lip lock.

"Mmph, An, wait." He broke away.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him innocently.

"My family is going to be looking for me. If they find out about us…"

"What are they going to do about it? Your aunts don't scare me." She kissed him once more.

"They may not scare you, but they scare me." He stroked her cheek. "I've seen what they can do, Anara. They've killed your kind before."

"They killed distant relatives. I'm nothing like those low life banished leeches. I can't be killed by vanquish." She reassured.

"I hope you right." He swallowed. "Unfortunately I can. I'm going to face Hell if they find out. I need to go."

"Aren't I worth it? Christopher, and I'm not going to lose you just because your family doesn't like me." She kissed him and they fell back onto the couch.

XXXXXXX

"Vampires? You've got to be kidding me. Where are we? Forks?" Wyatt joked.

"Didn't we already vanquish the vampire queen?" Phoebe asked the very question in Leo's mind.

"Those are nothing compared to what we've gotten into. Their kind isn't a part of a family like that. They aren't anarchy. They just simply exist into humanity." Paige started, very excited that she finally got to share the knowledge of all the studying she had done a few years ago. "You see, if you trace vampire history far enough, you'd see that it split into stands. That's why there are so many different vampire tales around the world. They are different species. They all evolved differently."

"So basically they only have the same roots? They aren't even the same demons?" Wyatt asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

"This form of vampire isn't even 'demonic'. I mean, yes they are demons, but not the sort that live in the underworld. They've always remained above ground. They are one of the most human evil this world has ever known. They strive the same, some even live totally functional lives, you see, most vampires will live anywhere between 20-30 years of their life blood raged and homicidal after being turned, but after that they have a different form of hunting."

XXXXXXX

"I love you," Chris said in between heavy breaths.

"You're pretty sweet yourself." She looked at him through her eyes, which were quickly being drained of all pigment, changing into a pale white color and how a distinguished black tattoo had appeared right over her hip bone that Chris found incredibly sexy. She swallowed hard at her parched mouth. Tensing up, she backed away from the couch, grabbing her shirt with her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chris' heart raced as he witnessed his loved one suffering. Her face cringed in pain as she tried to retain the fangs penetrating the gums of her mouth.

"I don't want you to just be another man toy that I can feed on whenever I'm hungry because I know you'll do anything for _me_." Tears were developing in her pigment-less eyes. Her shirt was back on by now. She shook her head as she spoke. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Anara, as much as it would hate to, I can protect myself. I'm not mortal." He broke to her as he took another step. "I'm half witch half Whitelighter."

"I know. I can smell the blood running through your veins. It's different. It's immortal." She slid her tongue across her sharp teeth tips. Chris grabbed the letter opener and held it against the skin of his wrist. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Please. I want you to take it. If you drink this, it'll give you more power that you need to protect yourself from my aunts. Please accept my proposal to the blood ceremony." He dug it deeper into his skin drawing blood. "If you have this in your system, Halliwell magic won't be able to effect you and you won't have to worry about us."

"Chris, I can't…" Anna's body tensed as the scent of the blood came to her. She focused only on the red substance coming from Chris.

"Please." He stepped towards her and brought his wrist to her face. He flinched as she locked her teeth into the underside. Chris felt a bit woozy, but he wasn't sure whether it was from the loss of blood or simply seeing it a few moments before. Even still, all he could focus on was how the color had returned to her eyes and how she had acquired a healthy glow. She let go and brushed her hand over the bite. It quickly turned back as though nothing had happened, besides from the distinctive two scars of where he had been pierced. Chris took his thumb and wiped the corner of her mouth. She flashed him a pure white smile that he longed for. As the blood settled inside her, orbs filled her iris and then too settled into the regular blue color. "Thank you."

"I just don't get you, Christopher. I just drank your blood and you look like I've just gave you a lap dance or something of equivalent." She joked.

"People do crazy things for love. My life would be meaningless without you, I can't have them hurt you." He stroked her face. "I should probably go. I'll call you later. Stay safe."

"I love you." She had him in a hug and then after a few seconds, he orbed away.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OKay, I admit it, I kind of forgot about this story, but don't worry because for those of you actually reading it, IT'S BACK!!!!!! Enjoy!!! AND SOOOO SORRY I PUT UP A DIFF CHAPT THIS IS THE REAL ONE

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed

* * *

Wyatt was waiting for his brother to be finished with –what seemed to Wyatt- his endless shower. He was resting on top the bed, drumming his fingers on his stomach looking up at the ceiling daydreaming. He was broken out of his trance at the sound of Chris' phone lighting up and vibrating. Wyatt sat up at the sudden noise and picked it up from the desk. _One new text message_, was flashing on the screen. Scanning the room for signs of Chris, he clicked _read_ and scrolled on the blackberry. _Hey yt? GMs lonely w/o u! Love ya- An_ Wyatt reread the message in confusion. 'An' must be Chris' girlfriend, Anna Grey, but what's GM? General Motors? The sound of water turning off made him jump and he slammed the phone down. He posed as naturally as possible, trying to trick Chris as he walked in the room, wearing boxers with sopping wet hair. Using a towel, he ruffled it through it before noticing Wyatt.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" He asked in a brotherly manor. Wyatt shrugged.

"Bored, you're ceiling is very fascinating." Wyatt said semi-sarcastically. Chris looked at the pinup girl pictures on his ceiling –magically enhanced to only be able to be seen by people between the ages of 13 and 27-

"Thanks? I think…" Chris mumbled as he grabbed a pair of jeans that looked relatively clean from his dresser. "Shouldn't you be… somewhere else?"

"You? Kicking me out of your room? I'm hurt." He showed fake heartbreak causing Chris to smile. Wyatt's heart pounded as Chris walked over to his wooden desk and grabbed his phone. Scared of being caught, Wyatt relaxed as Chris put it in his pocket. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, you've got an admissions letter downstairs."

"What?" Chris' head whipped around to face Wyatt. "Wy, I've been waiting around for that like crazy, how the hell did you 'forget to tell me'? I've been like stalking out our mailbox!"

"Chill, jeez. I still don't get why you did that whole early admissions thing…" Wyatt trailed off. "Aren't the letters not supposed to come until later in the year anyways?"

"I might have used magic to get it here faster… But the acceptance or not shouldn't be effected. This is Oxford we're talking about, Wyatt, not UCLA." Chris pronounced each word as he began to rush down the hall, Wyatt following him.

"What's wrong with UCLA?" Wyatt's hands were up in protest. "_I_ go there."

"Exactly." Chris snapped back. He brushed a hand through his damp hair and took a deep breath.

"Would you just open it already?" Wyatt nearly yelled. Phoebe and Leo came in through the kitchen door.

"Open what?" Leo asked casually.

"Wyatt _forgot _to tell me the admissions form came." Chris said sneering his name.

"Okay, but one sec, we've got to get Paige." Phoebe reminded. "Paige!"

"What?" Paige said, mid orb. Chris held up the letter, giving Wyatt death glares. Chris sliced the top of the envelope and pulled out its contents.

"Dear Mr. Halliwell,

Congratulations on your acceptance to Oxford…. Oh my god!" Chris shook the envelope in his hand. "I made it! Oh my god, I was accepted! I can't believe this is happening."

"Congrats, man." Wyatt said with a big grin, patting him on the back.

"Come here." Phoebe invited with her arms open to a hug, Chris gladly accepted. "Congratulations, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe." He said as he broke off and looked at his father.

"As much as I hate seeing that many zeroes on a check, it's completely worth it, son. I'm so proud of you." Leo was almost in tears as the handshake he gave Chris turned into a hug.

"Oh my god, senior year hasn't even started yet and I'm already in. I friggin 16 and going to Oxford." Chris said in triumph. Paige patted his shoulder showing she too was proud. "I'm going to go call Darren," He decided and then sprinted upstairs to his room, acceptance letter clutched in his hand.

"This sucks." Wyatt said as soon as he heard Chris' door slam.

"What?" All eyes landed on him.

"You do realize Oxford is in England, right?" He pointed out. "AKA a bagillion miles from home and only twenty minutes from the Griston Mansion? I think he forgot to mention _that_ when he asked for application money from you guys."

"Twenty minutes?" Leo looked uneasy to Phoebe and Paige.

"No." Paige said firmly. "No, no, no, no. He's going to Oxford. It's decided. You can't forbid him because of _that_. There are more important things than magic. It can't dictate his life, or he'll hate it. Come on, even if magic got the acceptance process done a hell of a lot quicker, early decision is early decision, right? He got in far and square."

"True, come on." Leo nodded to the side. "You have college stuff to buy, don't you? I've got a son going to Ivy League, that only leaves you and Mel to have a fun experience in college."

"Where we headed?" Wyatt smiled.

Xxxx

"An?" Chris spoke into the cell as quietly as possible. _"Hey, Sweety."_

"I've got some news, you busy right now?" He waited impatiently for the answer. _"Didn't you get my message? I'm simply trenched in boredom, come on over."_

"Be there in a sec…" He started to say as he orbed off, landing in Anara's room. He hung up as soon as he saw her. She was wearing a light, flowy, white sundress with her hair pulled half back.

"Christopher, how lovely." She smiled, showing her pearly whites, along with the four extended fangs –two on top and two on bottom.

"Anara." He knelt down and kissed the top of her hand.

"I missed you." She breathed out as the kiss of her hand turned to lips.

"I was only gone a few hours." He said while stroking the side of her face.

"Yes, but I was counting every millisecond." She looked up innocently into his eyes. "I don't know how I survived before I met you."

"Yes because making men all over the world fall deeply in love with you only to kill them for a snack gets so boring." He said sarcastically.

"Have you any idea how depressing it is watching the people you love die?" She asked quickly.

"An, you control their minds, they have no reconciliation of what they're doing or how they feel except what you want them to." He pointed out.

"How do you know I'm not doing that to you right now?" She said in a voice that made Chris smile in satisfaction.

"I don't," He shrugged.

"Just the way I like it." She joked.

"That's cruel." He joked right back.

"I'm a Hirudo, it's who I am." She said with a cruel smile. "Vampires have a record for being naughty."

"The way _I_ like it." He said, kissing her. He then stepped back wards causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "I got you something."

"You did?" She said, eyebrow up with interest. He dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the locket. He held it clasped in his hand and smiled at her excited face. "Come on already!!!"

"Alright, close your eyes." He says, dropping the necklace in the air, held up by the telekinetic connection. "You can open them."

"Oh, oh my, Chris, it's beautiful." She compliments and reaches the get a better look at the Amethyst and White gold piece dangling from the chain. She felt her fingers wrap around the cool metal.

"Go ahead, open it." He said hesitantly. _Please,_ he thought as she turned the first dial, he breathed out and relaxed a bit. Then, her fingers went to the next test on the necklace.


End file.
